


Wanted!

by cloudgoddess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudgoddess/pseuds/cloudgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a boyfriend for your mother is one thing. Asking your father and her ex-husband to help is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Procreation vs Cloning

"What are you dweebs up to?"

Two pairs of emerald orbs adorably looked behind as sheepish grins appeared in their faces. Uchiha Sasuke, the man who called the attention of the two children, could only raise his brows in an attempt to coax them to spill their obviously mischievous plans.

In his mind, the two were just big energy balls, wrapped in some kind of human form. Unfortunately for him, the forms they took were almost like a carbon copy of him – the only most noticeable differences are the eyes and of course, their seemingly endless supply of energy.

It was therefore a big puzzle to him that they are cooped up in their room, writing on a big built-in whiteboard. After all, it was just the start of summer vacation and knowing his twin children, they were usually around the place, wreaking havoc.

"Otou-chan! What are we doing this summer vacation? Kaa-chan said we can spend one whole month here," Uchiha Kesuke aka 'Energy Ball 1' asked back, refusing to answer his father's question. Aiding him in diverting the topic was Uchiha Hinowa aka 'Energy Ball 2,' who tugged her father's shirt to answer the question.

If they were only a bit younger, Sasuke would have let their way. But he was wiser, and he knew that 11 year olds were dangerous with their hyperactive minds and bodies. Smirking, he pried off their fingers of his clothes and proceeded to scare them out of their wits.

"I am enrolling you into summer supplemental classes." The twins looked at him shocked. "Unless, of course, you tell me what the two of you are planning."

Sasuke had never been so wrong in asking his children.

Until now.

* * *

The twins have messed up minds, he was now sure of it. He was equally sure that this was not something they inherited from him. And while he had long ago divorced his wife, he was also certain that they did not get this from her.

"Have you been spending time with the dobe?" This was the only logical conclusion he can come up. And he must be imagining it, but he definitely saw Kesuke and Hinowa grin wider.

"And Kiba-oji!"

Uchiha Sasuke knew he was doomed. This was probably Kami-sama's way of punishing him for hurting his ex-wife and for not spending enough time with his children. But then again, he was also known for defying Kami-sama's will, and this predicament is certainly not an exception.

Steeling his resolve, he condescendingly looked at the two and said, "Does your mother know about this?"

The two obliterated his new found strength with just a hearty laugh.

"Of course not Otou-chan! Do you want Okaa-chan to get angry at us?" Tsukuyo sweetly answered him. "But it doesn't mean we are not doing it though."

Not giving up, he replied back, "You know, most children don't want their single parents to marry again."

Then, the playful looks from their faces were replaced by serious ones. Sasuke was even alarmed that he suddenly had the urge to sit straight. And he felt that he was not in the presence of rambunctious kids, but well-meaning adults.

"Because we don't want Kaa-chan to grow old alone. While we promise to take care of her, we know we can't always be there for her. We need someone who can," Kesuke said.

Sasuke was surprised. He knew that his children were closer to their mother. He also knew that they really do adore and love her, but he never expected it to be this much. Touched by their noble intentions, Sasuke decided not to delve deeper into it and just ease out the tension. "So why are you not looking for a girlfriend for me?"

The grins were back at their faces. "You're really asking that tou-chan? You love being alone, unlike kaa-chan! That's how you roll!" the twins gleefully said.

Banging his head on the nearby desk has become so inviting.

* * *

"Why do I need to be involved in this? I'm sure your mother will ground you forever if she learns that you pushed me to take part in your absurd plan."

He really thought it was stupid for the children to ask for his help. Sure, he can help do their school projects. He can even help them win a video game if they wanted to. But to help them find a boyfriend – and possibly, a husband – for their mother is outrageous.

Sasuke knew it was the last thing Sakura would have wanted him to do – interfere with her love life. It'll probably make her hate him more, if it wasn't in its extremes already.

"But we won't let Okaa-chan know! And besides, you know the best type of guy for her!" Kesuke said confidently.

"We certainly don't want some horrible guy to end up with her! You don't want that too, right?" Hinowa added.

"Hn."

Despite what happened, Sasuke considered Sakura an important part of his life. He already had hurt her once and he certainly doesn't want it to happen again. So maybe, taking part in this project wouldn't hurt.

Meanwhile, taking his silence as a sign of agreement, the twins excitedly explained their plans. Hopefully, the said, they can find one by the end of summer.

But these thoughts have already flown out from Sasuke's mind. His mind now focused on that one fact that he realized.

His children never considered bringing back him and his ex-wife together.


	2. Spawns of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins start of to list the characteristics they are looking for in their mother's future boyfriend.

Taking care of children is a real life battle. There will be wounds. There will be scars. There will be defeats. And hopefully, there will be victories. But at this current moment, all Sasuke could see is a path to failure, even if the guns have not been cocked and loaded.

The devil spawns, as Sasuke also likes to call them – he still refuses to admit that they are his own flesh and blood, were dressed in a cutesy kids' version of a military fatigue. This, he believes, was the product of Kesuke and Hinowa coercing one of the household staff again to do their bidding.

But it was not as if he would not let them.

Despite the absurdity of their plan and how much they are pains in the ass, he knew that he will indulge their whims; limits notwithstanding. The kids rarely spend time with him as they live with their mother and he, on regular days, is swamped with work. He only has them every weekend and half of their Christmas and summer vacations.

Fortunately for him though, the little demons have not gone out of their way to buy BB guns or Nerf blasters, or even toy swords and halberds, to fully complement their costume. Their weapons of choice for this battle are just harmless colorful felt tip pens and their trusty built-in whiteboard.

Then again, Sasuke may have never heard Edward Bulwer-Lytton's famous adage, "the pen is mightier than the sword."

* * *

"So we have to list all the characteristics we are looking for in the guy for mom," Kesuke started. His twin nodded in agreement as she began writing down names of men that Sasuke has never heard of. A question then began to swirl in his head.

Luckily, his unvoiced query was immediately answered. "Then, we shall then see if these characteristics fit any of her suitors," Hinowa knowingly said, pointing to the list of names she wrote. "If not, we got to look for one."

Sasuke was surprised that they are really well-prepared for this summer-long quest. Oh sure, he knows how smart and receptive the kids are. After all, these are his and her genes – or probably alleles, if we go technical about it. Nonetheless, he was tagged as a child prodigy and his ex-wife is certainly not lacking in the intelligence department either. She is, after all, a renowned doctor. Therefore, it was inevitable that their coupling had resulted into brainy mutations of some kind.

Begrudgingly, he admitted that this exceptional show of readiness has piqued his interest into involving himself more into their plan.  _Just, of course, to see where it goes_ , he makes himself believe.

"Okay then. What's first on your list?"

The twins' eyes metaphorically glowed in glee with the question. Warning bells begin to reverberate in his head, and Sasuke thinks he had asked again a wrong question.

"The guy has to like us too!" Kesuke and Hinowa answered simultaneously.

It was a very practical and appropriate answer, but then again, Sasuke love every opportunity to torture and annoy the kids. It's his way of revenge for the constant headaches they bring. And as much as he tries to deny it, it is his own way of showing affection. "You're doomed to fail, I'm telling you. There's no way someone will like you. Both of you are demented."

Aghast, the twins glared at their father. "OTOU-CHAN!"

"What? It's true. And with you two hanging out with the dobe and the mutt, you're probably more detestable now."

Even more horrified with his answer, the twins tackled him; all of them ending up sprawled on the carpeted floor. But with Sasuke caught in surprise from their actions, the twins gained the upper hand in the situation. Kesuke had his father locked in a neck crank-kind of move, while Hinowa had her right elbow pressed down in Sasuke's stomach.

"Oyaji, you're such a bully!" Kesuke said.

"Oi! Don't call me old." Finding his hands free, he grabbed the two, forcing them to let go of their hold. After shifting from his uncomfortable laying position to an Indian sitting pose, Sasuke flicked his fingers in the twins' foreheads. "And stop watching those pro-wrestling shows."

The two giggled as they sat on his opposite sides. With all of them seated, they looked at the board once again.

"We definitely have to cross out Nozomi."

"Definitely Nozomi."

Sasuke's brows shot up.

* * *

"What did he do?" Sasuke's tone was low and deep. He sent a piercing glare to his children, who began fidgeting under his stare. "Did he hurt you?"

"No! Not that much really. I mean, he's not that dumb to try that in front of Kaa-chan." Hinowa said. "But…"

"But what?"

Seeing that his younger twin wouldn't continue explaining, Kesuke took it upon himself to answer their father, who is sporting a murderous look. He sincerely hoped that his father won't end up in jail after learning the story. "It was during the day you couldn't pick us up from school. The one where you had to go to an emergency meeting because Naruto-oji messed up something at work?"

Sasuke certainly remembered that day. It was a Friday and it was his schedule to pick up the twins. He was already in the parking lot of the Uchiha Corporation headquarters, when Naruto called him back to his office. The dobe angered their client by saying something stupid again. As it was an important partner for their upcoming project, he had to placate them. "And I asked the two of you to call your mother up and let her pick you."

"Well we did call her, but she needed to stay longer in the hospital for a surgery. She opted to have Ino-oba to pick us up, but her supposed date Nozomi volunteered to fetch us. You know to get into mom's good graces," Kesuke said.

"More like, he insisted on picking us up. Kaa-chan was very adamant on refusing," Hinowa added. "But we were actually the ones who prodded her to allow him. So it was kinda half our fault."

Sighing, Kesuke turned grim as he continued telling the story. "So he picked us up, but he forced us out of the car when we pass by that shady place downtown. He then called mom to say that we were not at school. Obviously, Kaa-chan had to call us again and we had to say that we were in that place."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered the incident alright. Both he and Sakura decided to ground them for a week for going to that place, but Sakura never mentioned to him that this is what happened.

"He even had the gall to suggest that mom should ship us off to some discipline camp somewhere. Of course, she wouldn't do that that's why you both had to ground us for a week as punishment."

"Did you tell Sakura about this?" The twins shook their heads. "Baka! You could have been in danger."

"But mom might not want to go to dates anymore if she heard about that."

"You stupid kids. Your safety is the most important for us. Next time, if you can't tell your mother, tell me," Sasuke lectured. "Okay. You had too much for today already. Go get changed, so we could eat dinner."

"YES SIR!" the twins saluted, knowing their father had been lenient on them.

* * *

The twins were already sleeping in their rooms, but Sasuke was still wide awake.

He was still furious. But aside from that, there was also a nagging thought in his mind – that once upon a time he didn't want the kids too.

" _Teme where the hell are you? Sakura-chan is about to give birth!"_

" _Sasuke-kun will you be watching Kesuke's game later?"_

" _Sasuke-kun, the kids are asking for you as their birthday present."_

He was always absent. It's not that he didn't love the kids. He did and still does. But back then, he was frightened with the idea of having children. He did not mind marrying Sakura early, but having the kids scared him. And it showed. The kids were resentful of his absence in their lives. It took a painful realization, a couple of years and Sakura's kind words to make the kids like him again.

Despite their close relationship right now, his faults still haunt him. He knows that just one wrong move and their back from where there started.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew that he had to let it go. That was all in the past. It was never going to happen again.

He was a changed man.


End file.
